We'll Regret It Later
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: Seeking comfort in your best friend will only leave you feeling worse after... Greece/Japan-America/Japan


**A/N:** Okay, so I really don't support Giripan, but...I wanted to try it. Shame it couldn't have cute, fluffy situation..But...yeah. Do tell me what you feel~?

* * *

Lips grazed over his shoulder. Lips that did not belong to his husband. The Asian nation gasped as the other man's teeth sunk into the sensative spot in the crook of his neck. He was enjoying every minute of this, and yet he hated it at the same time. He knew it was wrong, but the American, the man he so dearly loved, could really make him do things he would later regret. Things he swore he would never do again, but did anyway.

Biting his lip as the Greecian licked down his chest, he leaned his head back and entangled his fingers in the other man's brunette curls. At this moment, he wanted Herakles, and Herakles alone. Alfred no longer existed. His wedding band that rest on the bed-side table was nothing. He just wanted to forget.

"Do you hate him...?" asked the tan god who sat ontop of him, letting his fingertips graze to the highly sensative areas of the Japanese man.

"Iie." No matter how hard Kiku wished to say he did, he couldn't. He could lie to himself, but not to Herakles. Never to his Greece-chan.

Rough lips met soft in a bitter-sweet kiss. Herakles went on. "Not even after all he's done to you...? Even after...what he's possibly doing now with..._him_?"

"Would that only make me a hypocrite, Greece-chan...?" A wry smile played his lips. "But...hai. I am angry with America-san. Just...please...help me forget?"

He knew that the worst mistake he was making was not cheating on his husband. It was using a dear friend to him, a dear friend that he knew loved him so much more than he should have, to get back Alfred. He felt minipulative, dirty, but he didn't want to stop. He wanted the Greecian to take him. He wanted the other man to have his way, to fulfill his own fantasies, to enjoy him. Of course, Kiku would enjoy himself now, and this was mainly about him-being selfish. But he was glad to know he could help a friend...Even if these actions were utterly whore-ish.

"Anything for you...my Nihon."

Kiku gripped the sheets as the other man invaded him, moans dancing off his tongue as the pace quickened. Herakles persisted on, despite the cries of "Alfred-san.." escaping the Japanese man's lips. The other man knew it was wrong too, he knew he should not be doing such a thing to his angry, confused best friend. He shouldn't take advantage of the situation, but he did. Only, he wanted Kiku so much. He missed his touch, craved his love. When he found that he was married to the American, the Greecian could feel his heart fall to pieces. And, although it would simply shatter again later, he liked this wholesome feeling of being one with Japan. Love. Although everything was so obviously lustful from the other man's point of view.

Sweat clad and exhaustion rising in the Asian's voice, he looked up. Kiku admired the determined look in Herakle's eyes, or what looked like a determined look through the thick veil of his black bangs. He groaned, throwing his head back as the man continued thrusting faster. That awful feeling in the pit of his stomach was back. The guilt, the heartache. This wasn't helping him forget, it never did, yet he continued with it. This whole experience made Kiku miss Alfred more. Made him remember just how awful of a person he was, that what he was doing was wrong on so many levels.

"Greece-chan..."

The tone to the Japanese man's voice hit Greece's ears, the same time it always was. He was finished, panting, and collapsed beside the smaller man. Soft sobs choked out from within Kiku, as he crashed against the other man's chest, arms snaking around his frail, exposed body, holding him tight. This always happened, they both knew it. Before they would start, the knew of the finish, always hoping it would be different. It never was.

"I love you...Kiku." Herakles mummbled against dark hair.

.....

.....

.....

"....arigatou."


End file.
